


On A Night Like This

by threecheersfortheblackparade



Series: Random Danger Days Fics [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Bad coping mechanisms, Gen, pls comment or kudos :), quick idea i had, rn im having a shitty time so, ta-da!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecheersfortheblackparade/pseuds/threecheersfortheblackparade
Series: Random Danger Days Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908487
Kudos: 3





	On A Night Like This

We meet here on the night where the walls between reality wear thin; where the battles between light and dark reach a turning point and screaming angels curse praying devils. We meet here in the midst of this silent battle to honour the dusted, the ghosted, the gone. 

Send your prayers to The Phoenix Witch. Light your fires and bring warmth into the dark. Create a circle made of feathers and rocks and bones and hope and thoughts and feelings.

Hail the patron saint of switchblade fights. Praise our lady of sorrows.

Put the masks in the boxes and decorate the shrines in the bold bright colours of the rebellion.

Never remember. Never forget.

Keep your gun close and your heart strong, my child. 

Today we honour the living and celebrate the dead.

_ Keep on running and may the witch be with you. _


End file.
